Lies Our Parents Told Us
by MissMCQueen
Summary: Since the space provided dosen't allow me to write the full version of my award winning summary I have to write the shorter version. Is is a take off from the whole BV Earth get's inslaved idea. But this is not the romance but the aftermath. Trust me ther
1. Prologue

***~*~Prologue~*~***

  
The dark sky of Vegeta-sei looked down at her. For a sky so red hot and angry during the day, it was quiet and still during the night. As if the rampaging beast had finally been put to rest. 

The cool breeze blew onto her face as Bulma looked up at the night sky. Ever night since she had arrived she had sat there and searched it. Searched it for the one planet that meant the most to her. The place were she had be capture and sold off. Sold like a slave to the biggest bastard in the entire universe and beyond. 

As she sat there memories from her home came flooding back. Her friends her family, all those who she had loved and adored. A tear slowly ran down her face. She knew that no matter what happened she would never return to the place she had dreamed of every night for the last year. 

She raised her had and wiped the tear away. No matter what she couldn't be weak. She had too be strong. It she died tomorrow, she would want to do it with the satisfaction that she had been courageous. That even after all she went through she'd never lost her spirit. 

Bulma moved away from her tower window and went to sit in the chair on the other side the room. This had been her home for the last eight months. A high tower up in the corner of the palace of Vegeta-sei. A place were she would neither be seen nor heard. Where her existence was known only to a small number of people. 

Bulma winced as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "shhhh," she placed her hand a pone her pregnant stomach and preyed the demon within would relax. 

This had been her survival plan for the last eight months, this had been the only thing keeping her alive. She had wept for hours when she first found out. Begging the evil bastard that did it to her to end her life. 

She cursed the fact the woman Vegeta was married to was unable to have children. That she wouldn't be able to have the son of a bitch's heir. God had damned her when he found out she, his little whore not his queen, was already a month pregnant. 

That's all she had ever been to Vegeta over those three months before he got married. All she had ever been was his little whore, nothing more than a sex toy used only to satisfy him. He never loved or felt for her, he never gave a damn wether she lived or died. He was in fact planning to kill her before he found out she was caring the future ruler of Vegeta-sei. 

It surprised her how he didn't care that his child would be inbreed, that part of it would be human. Bulma sighed. She guessed that it wouldn't be hard to cover up. As long as the kid had a tail they could call it a Saiyan. 

Bulma closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears that just wanted to flow. She could still remember the worst day of her life. It was impossible to forget when they enslaved the earth and took her away. It was only a year ago, yet it seemed like a life time. She could have had it all, she would have inherited her fathers corporation and made it better. She would have married her one and only love Yamcha, and started a family. A family were she would bare his children. Not the child of a heartless man like Vegeta. 

His offspring would grow up to be just like the evil king. Her own child would be raised by him and follow in his footsteps. Killing and rapping just like their father. Would they even know she existed, that their mother was a pure hearted weak human. Bulma shook her head, no Vegeta would never tell them. 

There was another sharp pain in her stomach, Bulma gritted her teeth. Vegeta's hell spawn was due any day now. Her life was slowly coming to an end, she didn't think she could take it any longer. She had tried three times already to commit suicide, but ever time she tried someone always stoped her. It was usually the midwives when they came to check on her progress. She hadn't seen Vegeta or anyone in the last eight months, her pregnancy was a deadly secret known only to a selected few. 

She suddenly felt wet down below, and water began to drip down the side of her legs. There was another sharp pain in her stomach, only this one was stronger and more painful. She screamed out in pain. Her voice echoed down the hall. 

Bulma swore, she knew what was happening, the question was why her. The child was coming, it had decided that it now wanted to be part of the world. A world that could be described as nothing but hell. Tears began to run down her face, this time she saw no point in trying to hold them back. She had pretended to hold her emotions inside, now it was at last time to let them out. 

The midwives came rushing to the room to see her on the chair, face twisted in pain. They helped her up and walked her over to the bed. Laying her down gently "It's……happening…so fast," Bulma managed to say in between sobs. To be honest even though she had just gone into labor, she already felt as if the child was killing her. Saiyan infants were stronger than human ones, and were born a lot faster. 

The midwife looked at Bulma with concern. "Get the king," she said to the other. 

The other began to immediately rush out of the room and towards the throne room, where she knew the king was with his queen. She had noticed that even though Bulma was pregnant with his child, the king had not even visited her once during the eight months she was up here. 

Bulma looked up at the midwife standing over her bed. She looked up at her desperately. "Kill…me." 

The women looked down at Bulma with pity. The poor girl didn't deserve this, no woman did. As much as she just wanted to end it for her she knew she couldn't. She shook her head. 

Bulma let another wave of tears flood her eyes. God, how she just wanted to die. To take this child with her so she could save it from it's father. 

She looked up at the white ceiling above her. This would be the last room she would ever see. If only she could die on earth, the planet she had loved with all her heart. As her eyes turned to the door she say the one person who had caused all her pain. The king himself stood in the door way gazing a pone her. His face as cold and emotionless as it always had been. His queen, Tatoa, was standing behind him looking on at Bulma with her cold eyes. Bulma let out a string of curse words at the king, most which he didn't think she knew. 

Bulma knew he didn't love his queen, he felt for her but he didn't love her. He only married her for the sake of producing an heir, which she was incapable of. To be honest Bulma felt sorry for the women, she was forever cursed into a marriage with the devil himself. Of course Tatoa probably didn't care, she was a Saiyan after all, they had different relationships to humans. 

The king looked over at the midwife. "What's going on?" he asked. 

The midwife walked over to him and spoke quietly so Bulma wouldn't hear. "Sir it's all happening so fast, the labor looks as if it would only last a few hours." 

Vegeta glanced at Bulma screaming out in pain on the bed. To be honest she looked as if she was in utter agony, as if her insides were being ripped out. 

The second midwife went to Bulma's side. "Listen here, you've got to be strong, for the sake of your child." 

Bulma nodded. Hell, she could feel as if she was dieing. How was this possible, how could her child want to be born now? She knew she was ready to die, but she had never had a chance to find her planet in the sky and say one last goodbye. She let out another string of curse words, describing to Vegeta in great depth how she was going to kill him. 

The queen looked on at Bulma. That could have been her, she could have been the one to give birth to Vegeta's children. But no, she had a problem that made her incapable of ever having a child. And how she had always dreamed of having them. Ever since she was young she had loved children and infants. She had alway dreamed of having her own and watching them grow. A tear ran down the side of her face. But the truth was that could never be possible. 

She looked up at her husband. He didn't seem to have any emotion on his face at all, as if he didn't care that his whore was it great pain. What if the child was not to his liking, what if it were a girl? Would he simply just cast it aside and kill it. Tatoa looked away as the midwife began to tell Bulma something. Even if she could never have her own child at least she'd be able to raise this one as if it were her own. 

She leaned up against the doorframe and watched Bulma screaming in pain. If the midwife was right the labour wouldn't last very long. 

  
  
* * * 

  
  
After a few hours the sound of crying reached the queens ears. She entered the room and gazed her eyes a pone Bulma. The poor women looked absolutely exhausted, as if she had put her life into giving birth to her child. 

The midwife cut the cord with a knife and left the blade sitting on the table next to Bulma's bed. She walked up and put the crying infant in the queens arms. It would please Vegeta that he was a boy, a son that could one day be king. He was in the exact image of his father, the same face, the same skin tone. And a small brown tail that proved he was a Saiyan. The only likeness he had to his mother were the eyes and hair. His eyes were the same beautiful deep blue that his mother had, and his hair a soft lavender. 

A small moan left Bulma's lips, the queen walked to her side to show her her child. Bulma looked up at the child she was holding and smiled slightly. Even if he did look a great deal like his father he had her eyes and hair, at least something that proved he was part human. Bulma closed her eyes and whispered a single name. "Trunks" 

The queen blinked, so she wanted to personally name her child herself. She doubted Vegeta would keep the name. She walked over to present Vegeta his son. 

Vegeta growled as the name left her lips. She wished, as if he would let his son have a pathetic human name like that. The king of the Saiyans name Trunks, he would be a laughing stock. He examined the kid's eyes and hair. It wasn't so bad it would be easy to cover up and dye black. No one would ever know. He looked at Bulma lying on the bed, he would have to kill her soon, but not at the moment. 

Bulma opened her eyes slightly to see Vegeta and Tatoa near the door with her son. God, how she just wanted them both dead. They would be the ones to raise her child, he would never know about his own mother who suffered so greatly. His entire life would be a lie, his whole existence without truth. Would Vegeta keep the name, or give him the name of his family so he would one day be king. Bulma gritted her teeth, her own son would become the king of a heartless race. If her friends saw her now they would spit a pone her for going against all she believed in. 

She turned her head to see the knife the midwife had used to cut the cord. She would not give Vegeta the satisfaction of killing her. If she was going to die it would be by her own hands. That way she would die knowing she had ended her life because of her decision, not someone else's. She reached forward and griped the cold handle. Plunging the blade into her heart before anyone could even blink. The warm blood flowed through her clothes, and as the room blurred in front of her, she finally felt free. 

The queen blinked as she noticed Bulma had shoved a knife through her heart. To be truthful she couldn't blame her, the poor women looked as if she always wanted to die, even from the very second she arrived. Bulma would now be in piece. 

The child in her arms cooed gently. The queen smiled. In her arms lay the new prince Vegeta. 

  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

I've decided to leave my authors notes till the end of the chapter. 

This little story here has been my pet project while I was writing my previous one. It was some sort idea I got while I was reading one of those "earth gets invaded, Bulma is a slave to Vegeta fics" It's not actually meant to be really long, about 10 chapters. To sum it up it's a Trunks, Vegeta relationship fic. 

I hope this chapter here made sense if not I'll clear a few things up. 

*Earth was invaded by the Saiyans, and the humans stood no chance. Bulma was sold off as a whore to the Prince Vegeta. 

*Three months later Vegeta father died and he was forced to marry a Saiyan and become king. Unfortunately the new queen was unable to have children, so she couldn't give birth to Vegeta's heir. 

*Vegeta was going to kill Bulma but he discovered that she was pregnant. He then locked her up in a tower away from everyone for her entire pregnancy. 

Tatoa is pronounced Ta-toe-ah. 

Arrivederci 

From 

Missq 


	2. Part 2

**~*~*~Part 2~*~*~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh please, is that really the best you can do," Vegeta looked at his son who was kneeling on the ground. His face and body were bruised from the intense training he had been put through. Like always Vegeta had been pushing the kid to the limit. 

Using all the strength he had, his son stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He breathed heavily. "No, I can take more." 

Vegeta smirked. He was impressed by the child's determination, even through he was only eight years old he had already reached the level of Super Saiyan. Although Vegeta would never compliment him. As far as he was concerned his human blood made him weak. 

"Oh you can can you, We'll just see about that Vegeta." 

The young prince gritted his teeth and powered up to Super Saiyan. His black hair spiked up and turned a shimmering gold. The transformation to legendary was something he had easily achieved at the age of seven. He had thought that it would make his father proud. That his father the king would at long last complement him. But no, he had only just stared and said 'well it took you bloody long enough.' He had concluded that no matter what he did, he would never be able to make his father proud. 

His father increased his own power. It was slowly getting harder and harder to push the kid. If he didn't keep up his own person training the kid would surpass him by the time he was 14. Vegeta knew very well that one day his son would have to kill him in order to become king. And at the rate he was going at the kid would be a ruler before he was twenty. 

But no matter how strong he would become, in Vegeta's eyes he would always be weak. He would always be part of a weak pitiful race that was easily conquered. Half the human population had been sold off as slaves to Vegeta-sei and other planets. The humans had never once stood a chance against the awesome power of the Saiyans. 

The young prince came flying at his father, beginning a fury of kicks and punches when he had finally reached him. The king blocked every one, and eventually with a flick of an arm he through his son against the metal wall. 

The prince collided with the wall, and slid down it till he was on the floor. He powered back down to normal and slumped with his back against the cold metal. His entire body now screamed with pain. Begging him to stop pushing himself so hard. His breath came out in hard rasps. 

The king looked at his son and powered down, it was time to end today's session. "Pitiful," the king turned and left the room. 

The young prince Vegeta used the wall to help get up. He leaned against it to regain his balance. Pitiful, it was the word his father said to him before he left the training room after an intense session. That was all he ever though of him. In his fathers eyes he was nothing but a weakling, and the king never once tried to hide it. 

Vegeta looked down at the bruises that covered his body. His mother was always telling his father not to push him so hard, but the king never once listened. He refused to go soft. No Saiyan ever became king by being nice. 

Vegeta sighed and left the room. Ignoring all pain and walking out with his nose held high. Even though his legs wanted to just collapse he didn't even show the slightest sign of a limp. His father was always telling him that pain was nothing. Pain was what made you strong. 

"Vegeta!" 

Vegeta turned to see his mother the queen running towards him. The look of worry on her face. It was usually his mother who cleaned his wounds after an intense training session. 

She rush forward and lowered herself to his eye level examining the bruises on his face. "What has your father done to you this time?" 

Vegeta looked into his mother's black eyes. For a Saiyan she could be called beautiful. He of course was the exact split image of his father except for his style of hair. So he had inherited none of his mothers features. 

"I'll be fine," even through he felt as if he were about to collapse he had too much pride to say he was in pain. 

The queen narrowed her eyes. "Oh no you won't," she grabbed his wrist and began dragging him off to his room. 

Half way his legs collapsed beneath him, showing how hurt he really was. The queen put her hands on her hips. "See, now what were you saying about being fine," she gave him 'the look'. 

Using all the strength he had Vegeta got up. He refused to be helped to his room by his mother, his pride prevented him from that. He limped the rest of the way. 

The queen sighed as she followed behind. He was exactly like his father, they were both the same. Both were arrogant and would refuse to ever show a single weakness. No matter who his real mother was he was every part a Saiyan prince. And would hopefully make a great King. 

Vegeta entered his room and sat down on the bed. Relived to finally be able to sit down and relax. He gripped his chest, he had been too busy trying to ignore the pain in his legs that he hadn't noticed the pain that was pounding in his upper body. 

His mother went to get a wet cloth and immediately began to clean up his face. She wiped the blood away from his mouth. "I swear your father is trying to kill you." 

Vegeta looked at her blankly. This scene wasn't unusual, he was beaten up by his father every day. Though usually not this bad. Most of the time he was able to walk without pain. "Whatever." 

The queen sighed. "You and your father your just as bad as each other, your exactly the same." 

Vegeta gritted his teeth. What he hated most was to be told he was like the heartless man who had just beat him up. He had sworn to himself at the age of five that he would never grow up to be anything like his father. "Don't say I'm like him, I'm not." 

His mother examined a bruise on his face and sighed. She knew that he would never admit how much he was like the king. "As much as you refuse to admit it you are like your father." 

Vegeta growled. "I don't want to grow up to be anything like him," he said the words coldly. 

The queen ran her fingers through his hair. She noticed that it was slowly growing over his eyes. Since he was part human his hair grew a few inches a month. Something nobody should ever notice. She could swear every time she cut the child's hair it simply grew back faster. 

"I'm going to have to give you a hair cut," she walked out of the room to get a pair of scissors. 

Vegeta lay back on the bed. He raised his hand to his face to notice like the rest of him it had a bruise on it. It would take him a few days to fully recover form today's training. To be honest it wasn't entirely his father's fault. He probably wouldn't have ended up this hurt if he had just given up. Maybe his mother was right, he was just like his father. He would die before he just simply said, 'I give up.' And if he were to ever do that his father would call him weak in a disgusted tone like always. 

His mother entered the room with a pair of silver scissors. She noticed him lying on the bed examining his hand. She absolutely hated the way her husband pushed him so hard. She didn't know the kings family history but she knew he was never pushed as hard as he pushed his own son. 

She sighed. Maybe it was because the prince was born with the highest power level ever recorded. And the fact he was the youngest Super Saiyan ever. But it surprised her that even though young Vegeta was so strong his father still remained to treat him like dirt. As far as she knew he never once told the kid how exceptionally strong he was, all he ever called him was weak and pathetic. Never a single compliment what so ever. The poor kid had hardly any self confidence, and was always trying to earn his fathers love and attention. 

Vegeta noticed his mother enter the room. "He hates me doesn't he," he sat up and faced the queen. 

She shook her head. It was always the same question, every time he was beaten up he always said the same thing. It was the same routine over and over again, and to be frank she was getting sick of it. "He doesn't hate you Vegeta." 

He looked at her blankly, as always he didn't believe her words. "He dose I can tell, is it because I'm weak?" 

The queen went and sat down on the bed next to him. "Look I don't know how you get these ideas into your head." 

The prince remained silent. Knowing no matter what he said about his father his mother would instantly deny it. 

She sighed for the hundredth time and reached forward to trim his hair. Being careful to do it neatly and evenly. The last thing she needed was to make it obvious that the princes hair was cut. 

"Mother?" he asked. 

"Hmm." 

"Why do you cut my hair, if it doesn't grow then why do you cut it?" the question had been plaguing him for years. He knew very well that not a strand of Saiyan hair ever grows, it stays the same from birth to death. Sometimes Saiyans would go bald, but their hair would never increase in length. 

The queen bit her lower lip, trying to think of the right answer. To be honest she was a terrible liar. "Well, It seems to get in your eyes, I never really hack off enough the first time, so I have to redo it." 

Vegeta looked at her as if it were the most stupid answer she could give. If that were really true he would be hairless. He watched as the hair his mother had cut off fell to the ground. To be completely honest he could swear that his hair actually grew. As impossible as it sounded it was the only logical explanation. His hair would be in his eyes, his mother would cut it, then a month later it would be just as long again. It was weird. 

The queen smiled as she finished up. If only Vegeta was her own child, not some whores. If only she hadn't been damned not to be able to have children. Although she couldn't complain, she had always treated him like her own son and she would continue too. But still, she felt slightly empty. 

Vegeta looked up at his mother. "Mother could I ever make father proud?" 

The queen reached forward and hugged him. Since no one was around he didn't protest. "Vegeta, you already do." 

Vegeta seriously doubted his mothers words. He felt that until the day he killed his father, the man would never give a damn wether he lived or died. 

  
  
_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% _

Note in this story I've made Vegeta a lot more heartless than he usually is. Mainly because of the fact he's grown up as a prince of Vegeta-sei. 

And it's pretty obvious by now that Vegeta renamed Trunks after himself. 

**Missq**

  
  



	3. Part 3

**~*~*~Part 3~*~*~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
**_::::~*~::::EIGHTEEN YEARS AFTER THE INVASION OF EARTH::::~*~::::_**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

  
  
"Get your slaves here! We have!….." 

"For hard work we have here…." 

"These are the finest quality……" 

"You can't get them any cheaper than this….." 

"Look I won't cut that sort of deal with you ma'am." 

The voices of the slave market surrounded him, the sound of deals and bargains was impossible to avoid. They were everywhere, every inch of the market was busy. Every where you turned slaves and helpers were being auctioned off by the dozen. Standing up on stage or in large cages, having to suffer extreme shame. It any of them had ever had any pride to start with, it was now long gone. Saiyan buyers were examining the merchandise. Poking and prodding to make sure they weren't being ripped off. 

To be honest the entire scene discussed him. The entire market was inhumane. He would love to see the entire place reversed. To have the Saiyans in the cages and see how they liked it. Although there were a few that all ready were. Prisoners of civil wars on Vegeta-sei were sold off at the markets along with the other races. Even the Saiyans treated their own people like slaves. 

If he had his way, and the slave chip inside his head removed, he would hold back or show them mercy. Mercy never got him any where, he had learnt long ago to give up on it. They would never show him any, so it would be nothing more then a lost cause. 

"Dad." 

Goku turned to his youngest son Goten. The kid was only sixteen. They'd had been captured and sold off only ten years ago, so the poor kid had grown up in this world. Sadly he could barely remember his own mother who had been violently raped and killed. "What?" 

Goten bit his lower lip. "There selling off Gohan now." 

Goku's eyes widened. They had been lucky enough to stay together over the past few years and now he was finally going to lose his older son. He sighed and stared back out through the bars of his prison. "I'm sorry Goten but there's nothing we can do about it." 

Goten clenched his fist. He hated the way his father had long given up hope. Ever since the death of his mother he simply stoped caring, he was now just a broken man. 

"I wish there was something we could do." 

Goku shook his head. "Goten one day you'll except the fact that we can't always win." 

Goten gritted his teeth and followed his father's eyes. He noticed that his father was watching Gohan getting sold. There was sadness in his father's eyes. The sort of sadness that had been there since they were taken away. 

As he looked closer the two people who were buying his brother looked as if they worked for the palace. All the staff there wore a uniform. A sort of red crest on their clothes. "At least we know where he's going." 

Goku nodded softly. Even though his son was going he had a feeling that he would one day see him again. 

Goten looked round at the buyers who were examining him. He wasn't really used to markets, their last owner had owned them for eight years. They hadn't been too bad off. Their previous master had been a old man with a large estate. When he carked it, they were sold off to the market along with the others. Since he and his father were strong and healthy it wouldn't be long before they too had new owners. 

He watched the way the passing Saiyans looked him down from head to toe, looking to see if he was worthy of belonging to them. To be truthful he hated their glares. He felt like one of the caged animals he had seen at the zoo when he was young. Back then he had never considered what it was like for the animals, now he finally understood. 

The silver bars glistened in the morning sun. If only his power wasn't restrained by a chip within his mind. If he was able to power up to the full he would instantly blow the joint and escape. Maybe he could somehow make his way back to Earth. He had heard rumours of an human retaliation group. Made up of some of his fathers old friends that were still alive. 

When earth was taken it had gotten everyone off guard. They had slain the world leaders and taken some of the most important richest people on the planet and turned them into slaves. Billionaires turned to scrubbing floors over night. The multi billion dollar company know as Capsule Corp destroyed every ounce of it's technology so that the Saiyans could never use it against them. The daughter of the owner, who had also been a friend of his fathers, had been taken away along with her mother. The president Dr Briefs managed to escape with his life. It was he who started the underground. 

His family was slightly lucky. They weren't taken at first, living so high up in the mountains they weren't raided till eight years later. He could remember his brother telling him about what it used to be like, how free you were. They way you could just walk out onto the street without being kidnapped or killed. His father had told him about a martial art tournament were the whole world could compete and win. But most of all Goten could remember the look in their eyes as they had spoken about such things. The happy tone in their voices as they recalled old memories. 

Then there was that night. The night that still haunted him in his dreams. They had been completely surprised and out numbered. There was no time to run or fight, they stood no chance. He could never forget the images that were played out before him when he was only a young child. It was impossible to forget the way his mother was raped by a Saiyan right before his very eyes. It now disgusted him the way the Saiyan had laughed as he had forced himself on to her. The way his mother had screamed in protest, fought with all her strength till she had finally given in. Then the way she had let out moans of pleasure even though what she was experiencing was a painful sin. 

Then there was his poor father, who was being restrained as he was forced to see the horrible scene right before his very eyes. He hadn't screamed out or tried to prevent it, he simply froze, with the pupils in his eyes larger than the had ever been. 

The shameful Saiyan dragged it out for an entire half hour, finally snapping his mothers neck when he had finished. His father did nothing and simply let himself be taken away willingly, he had given up. That night his entire world had come crashing down around him. He no longer had anything to live for. The woman he loved was gone, and her death had been too painful for him to even shed a tear. He was so far beyond pain that he could experience no rage or anger, only sorrow. 

Goten closed his eyes and forced the painful memories out of his head. He would get away some day and see his home once more, even if it cost him his life. Then one day, all that lay before his eyes at that very moment would just be nothing more then a memory. One that he could some day forget. 

"I'll take those two." 

The sounds of voices caused him to turn to the seller that was standing outside their large cage. He was talking to a Saiyan couple in their late fifties. They had kind features, and by the look of their clothes they were obviously farmers. 

The seller turned to face him and his father. Goten had been watching him long enough to know that the man would try all he could to squeeze the money out of people. "How much are you willing to pay?" 

The farmer withdrew a bag of coins from his pocket. "four hundred, two fifty for the man, and one fifty for the teen." 

The seller took the money and grinned. "Sold," he looked to the guard standing next to the lock on the cage. He pointed to Goten and his father. "You, get them out." 

The tall guard withdrew a key and fitted it into the lock. If Goten had continued his training, he could have easily bashed the man and escaped. But unfortunately he hadn't done any proper sparing for years. 

The guard entered and forcefully grabbed him and his father by the shoulders, gripping them tightly so they had no chance of escape. 

"It's your lucky day," he hissed. "Looks like your going to a new home." 

"Oh fuck off," Goten whispered under his breath. To be honest he hated the mans attitude and the way he though of himself so highly while he had simply been standing outside their cage looking superior. 

The guard gritted his teeth. "What was that," he whacked Goten round the head so it hurt. 

"Oi," said the seller. "We don't want to damage these people's property," he looked back at the couple. "Do you really want the teen, I swear the damn kid has a pretty rebellious nature?" 

The woman nodded softly. "We stick to our decisions." She looked to her husband sadly. "We know what teenagers are like." 

Goten let himself be forcefully dragged out. The guard gripped his shoulder so that his nails painfully dug in. Goten tried not to wince or show any pain. He wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of knowing that it hurt. 

He looked to his father. Goku mouthed the words 'you shouldn't have done that.' 

Goten bit his lower lip, he knew very well that only a few years ago his father would have talked back, or even tried to escape. 

They were brought before the couple and finally the guard released his grip on them. Goten could see their features more clearly now. They were obviously old, but not for Saiyans. Faint wrinkles ran along their faces, becoming deeper near the eyes and mouth. They were pretty average looking for Saiyans, no abnormal features. 

Goku bowed before them. "I am willing to serve master and mistress." 

Goten copied his fathers action so he wouldn't be thought of as a rebellious teen, he preferred not to be thrown back in the cage. 

The man nodded and began making his way to the exit of the market with his wife, at the same time keeping an eye on the two of them. "Come." 

Goten followed behind with his father, he knew even though he was out of the cage he had no chance of escape. If he was to run in the crowded market he would be easily caught. Not to mention the fact his father would grab him himself before he actually got anywhere. Goku had simply given into slavery a long time ago, if it weren't for his father stoping him every time, he could have made a run for it years ago. 

The man opened his mouth to speak. "My wife and I are farmers in the rural area. We do nothing more then grow crops and sell them to the food market. You will be expected to work in the fields every day unless you have some sort of life threatening injury. We are fair people, and you will have food and board. We do not torture, abuse, or mistreat any of out workers. Is that understood." 

Goku nodded. "Yes sir." 

Goten nodded softly. To be completely honest they sounded like fair people. Some slave traders punished, raped, and tortured their slaves for no reason. It was them who Goten preyed would never own him. 

The man smiled. As his mouth widened more wrinkles appeared on his face. "Please, there is no need for master and sir, call me Capcican, and why wife Pumin." 

Goku nodded. "If that is what you wish." 

Capcican chuckled. "Unlike every one else we treat slaves as we do every day people. After all they aren't animals, so they shouldn't be treated as such. After all the better the help, the more work that gets done." 

Goten smiled at Capcican's words. Maybe working for Capcican and Pumin wouldn't be so bad. After all they did sound life fair honest decent people. As he looked to all the slaves that were being mistreated around him, he realised that he could be a lot worse off. 

  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

  
  
Capcican is pronounced Cap-si-can and Pumin is Poo-min 

Ok So I've only gotten 3 reviews of FF.net and that dose sound pretty tragic. But I don't really give a damn because I didn't write this to please people, I wrote it because I wanted to. And to add to that if I don't even get a single review from no on that really doesn't matter to me. 

Till we meet again 

**Missq ^_~ **


	4. Part 4

**~*~*~Part 4~*~*~**

  
The cool breeze blew onto his face as Goten look out at his new home. The farm would have been about fifty aces, fields of vegetables and crops covered every square inch. Even from where he was standing he could see slaves working in the many fields. He hadn't talked to any of them yet, all were aliens and the ones he had met so far didn't know a word in English. The only ways of communication they had were their native tongue as well as the Saiyan language Goten still hadn't learnt. Even after ten years he still didn't know a word of it. 

He had only just arrived and was now looking out at the farm from a large hill. Capcican advised that he familiarised himself with the place before he got to work. The last thing he needed was to be working without a clue to where anything was. 

Goten sighed. His masters were nice people and all, and plus their workers looked happy. But he still wanted to get away. It was hard to be the only humans around here. There was just so much his missed about Earth. The plants, the trees, the air. He found it impossible to forget his mountain home that was now most probably destroyed. 

And there was nothing that out weighed his hate for the Saiyan race. The one man he hated the most was the king. He was the man that had ordered the conquest of Earth, he was the one that ordered all those people to be put into slavery. The bastard sat in his palace in the capital, ruling the world from that one building. It was rumoured that the man was the strongest Saiyan alive, that he had even achieved the transformation to Super Saiyan. But absolutely none of that mattered to Goten, all he could thing about was revenge. 

He looked down the hill to see his father was already getting to work with the slaves, helping them out in the fields. 

Goten sighed. It almost sickened him what his father had become. He was Goku, the one man that would die fighting to matter what. The man who had told his sons that he would one day bet the hell out of the Saiyans or die trying. Now he was nothing more than a shadow of him former self. A broken man that would do what ever he was commanded. He would no longer fight or act confident, he was now nothing. Nothing more than a slave to Vegeta-sei. 

He had lost all hope and determination, his once strong will to live. If ten years ago he came face to face with his future self he would have spat in his face. Laughed and said he would never become an empty shell like the way he was now. Goten had told himself every minute over the last ten years that no matter what he would never turn into his father. That one day he would fight the Saiyans for his freedom or die trying. He refused to live out the rest of his life as a slave, to never be able to make his own decisions and to alway belong to some one. 

Goten got up off the grass and walked down the hill towards his father. Maybe it was time he too got to work. 

When he was half way down, a rock came flying past and nearly collided with his head. It landed on the grass a few meters away from him. Goten spun round to see where it had originated from. 

On top of the hill stood a teen. He would have been about Goten's age. His violet hair was slightly ruffed by the wind. His deep blue eyes glinted in the sun. He wasn't dressed as a slave, but more like a paid worker. 

He smirked, not meanly, but more like he was amused. "Don't worry I didn't intend to hit you, I just wanted to get your attention." 

Goten narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He was relived to finally met some one that spoke English, but what kind of idiot threw a rock at someone's head. 

Goten pointed at the thing that had almost hit him. "That could have knocked me unconscious." 

The guy shook his head. "I wouldn't have hit you, I've got a pretty good aim." 

Goten gritted his teeth, even though he had just only met this guy he instantly didn't like him. The guy seemed pretty full of himself. Something Goten could never stand. 

"Trunks!" A voice called from down the hill. 

Goten looked down the hill to see Capcican walking towards them. "You haven't been annoying the slaves again have you boy?" asked Capcican. 

Trunks shook his head. "No Capcican I just wanted to get myself better aquatinted with this one." 

Capcican nodded. "Well after you've finished that you can fix the generator, it blew again." 

Trunks sighed. "Again, but I only fixed it the other day." 

Capcican turned to leave. "You may not be a slave boy but you've still got to earn your keep." 

Trunks sighed and turned back to Goten. "I'm Trunks what your name?" 

Goten was tempted to just walk away, but Trunks didn't look as if he was a bad person. "I'm Goten," he pointed to Goku working down with the slaves. "And that's my father." 

Trunks looked over at Goku working away down near the bottom of the hill. "So Capcican and Pumin brought you both." 

Goten nodded. To be truthful the guy was a bit full of himself but he wasn't as bad as he had first assumed. "They seem like nice people." 

Trunks smiled. "Most people here would agree with you, their very kind hearted." 

Capcican's words about Trunks echoed in Goten's head. "Your not a slave?" 

Trunks shook his head. He stared out at all the slaves working out in the field. "I'm not a slave, I don't have a chip in my head. That's the only thing that makes me different from them," he said his words seriously. 

Goten was slightly surprised at his change in attitude. One minute he was happily throwing rocks, the next he had gone all serious. It was as if the subject of slaves was nothing he could joke about. "Yeah well I wasn't always a slave," memories from his early childhood came flooding back. 

Trunks crossed his arms. "The sad thing is most people weren't, it's funny how your life can just change over night." He sighed. "But for some people, they were born into a life of slavery." 

Trunks turned and made his way down the other side of the hill. "It was nice talking to you Goten, hope to see you again some sometime." 

Goten watched as Trunks walked away. To be honest the guy was strange, it was the sort of strange he could put a finger on. He was slightly arrogant, but at the same time still a nice person. In some ways he almost reminded him of his brother Gohan. 

Goten looked down at the grass as he thought about his brother. During his time with their last master he had heard rumours about the slaves in the palace. That if you worked near the royal family you could be subject to abuse. The king had a very short temper, and if you were to ever miss please him you would most likely be killed. The man had no respect for any slave or living being. 

He made his way down the hill towards his father. From what they were doing they seemed to be planting some sort of green vegetable in rows along the soil. Goten grabbed one out of a wheel barrow and approached his father. 

Goku worked away. But Goten could tell by his eyes that his thoughts were some place else. Like always Goten guessed he was thinking about his dead wife, and the images that still remained to haunt his dreams. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
Goten yawned, it had been a hard days work. Not to mention boring, planting the same thing over and over again wasn't exactly the most amusing way to spent your day. If he wasn't a slave he would have just walked off and let someone else do it. 

Capcican and Pumin had their own lodge. A place where the slaves and workers lived. Goten had to admit it was better than some of the other places he had stayed. There were four to a room which gave them enough space to breathe. Some places they'd try and fit twenty slaves in a cupboard. Goten had spent most his childhood listening to older slaves tell horror stories about living conditions in places they had worked. 

They had one main large room that could be used for eating and talking, Goten looked around at all the strange figures talking in foreign languages. For the hundredth time Goten wished he knew the Saiyan language. 

He turned to see Capcican and Pumin talking to Trunks in the corner. It sort of wondered him what his relation was with them. They treated him almost like a son except for the fact he was too alien like to be Saiyan. He looked to see his father sit down next to Trunks and add into the conversation. Goten got up and followed. 

Trunks sort of smiled slightly as Goten sat down next to Goku. "Well fancy seeing you again." 

Goten sighed. "Thrown any good rocks lately." 

Trunks didn't give an answer but smirked. 

Goku examined Trunks face, hair, and eyes suddenly realising something. "Your human aren't you?" 

Trunks was slightly taken back by Goku's words but nodded. 

"You and your son are human aren't you?" asked Capcican. 

Goku turned to Capcican, a slight look of sadness appeared in his eyes. "Yeah we used to live on Earth up until ten years ago." He turned back to Trunks. "What about you Trunks?" 

Trunks sighed. "I've never been to Earth, I was born here on Vegeta-sei." 

Goku nodded. "Too bad Earth was a nice place till…. You know." 

Trunks looked down at the floor. "Yeah, I would have liked to have seen it." He looked over to the door on the other side of the room. "Excuse me," He turned and left. 

Pumin sighed. "Excuse Trunks he's always been a strange child." 

Goku looked over to the door Trunks had exited through. "How long has he been here?" 

Capcican sighed. "About three years, we don't know much about his life before hand. He doesn't talk about himself at all." 

"The kid's good with machines though," added Pumin. "He's the only one who can fix the generator since our mechanic died. It's a good thing he's such a fact learner." 

Capcican smiled. "It's amazing he just picks stuff up just like that, I bet he could fix almost anything." 

Goku ran their words through his head and nodded. "Is that so." 

Goten sighed as he listened the Pumin and Capcican's words of praise. He turned and made his way out the door Trunk had gone through. 

He inhaled the cool night air and looked up at the stars. He had always asked his father where earth was, Goku of course had no idea. Every since he was young he had always sworn on the stars that he would some day find his way home, no matter what." 

"Looking for Earth huh." 

Goten turned to see Trunks leaning up against the wall behind him. He was practically hidden in the shadows. "Yeah." 

Trunks looked up at the sky and pointed to a constellation. "It's about there, I studied astrology." 

Goten looked up in the direction Trunks had pointed. A smile appeared on his face. "Some day I'll see it again." 

Trunks sighed and closed his eyes, his tone became cold. "That's what they all say." 

Goten narrowed his eyes, Trunks was just so strange. Sometimes he'd try and act friendly, but like now he was just so cold. As if he came out here so he could block off the world around him. As if he just wanted to be alone. "What's your problem?" asked Goten. 

"Huh." 

"Why do you always act so cold?" 

Trunks looked down at the ground. "Sorry, I don't mean to be….. I guess that's just the way I am." 

Goten looked out at all the fields in the darkness. "How did you get here anyway, like don't you have a family." 

Trunk's expression became even colder, as if his eyes had completely frozen over. He got up from leaning against the wall and began to walk away. "No….I have no family." 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

*Yawn* Yep sorry it took so long to update, I had this chapter already written about three months ago the only thing was I couldn't be bothered spell checking it. That and I was preoccupied with other things. Not to mention my brother had decided that he would now like to play Pokemon 24/7 on the computer so my access has been limited. 

**Missq**


	5. Part 5

***~*~Part 5~*~***

  
Goten awoke as the warm morning rays shone into his room. He looked over to his fathers bed to see that he had already left for work. Unlike him Goku got up before dawn. I seemed as if all his father did was work, maybe it was the only thing that kept his mind off life. 

It had been two weeks since they had first arrived. You could say that Goten was getting more and more used to the place. No matter what he felt about slavery he had to admit the farm was nice. He was thankful that he wasn't taken off to work in the palace along with his brother. His bet was the Gohan was being treated as well as they were. 

He had seen Trunks a couple of times over the last few weeks. He was after all the only person his age in the entire place. It was easy to see that Trunks was thankful that he finally had someone to talk to. It must have been hard to spend three years with no one he could relate to. 

What made him weird was the way his personality could change in a snap. Goten had no idea what set him off, but Trunks could go from friendly to cold in an instant. 

He got up and walked over to the window in the other side of the room. The two other aliens they shared a room with were fast asleep. Neither of them spoke English so Goten had no idea what their names were. 

He grabbed the latch and pulled the window open. The soft morning breeze blew onto his face as he inhaled the morning air and sighed. If he had to be a slave he'd raver be one here than anywhere else on Vegeta-sei. 

The sounds of voices caused him to open his eyes. He gazed out to see two slaves carrying an unconscious person towards the house. The guy was obviously a slave, his body was bruised and beaten, as if he had been bashed to death. Goten could tell by his uniform that he must have worked for the palace. 

Capsican came running outside. The elderly farmer immediately began to talk in Saiyan to the slave that held the unconscious palace worker. Goten narrowed his eyes, yet again he wished he knew saiyan. 

In great haste Goten hurried to get dressed before he quickly rushed outside. 

The beaten man was laying on a bed inside the lodge. By the look of him Goten could tell that he was hanging on to dear life. His head moved from side to side as he uttered words in his subconscious. 

Trunks, Capsican, his father and a few other slaves were standing around whispering in Saiyan. All looking mournful. 

Goten walked over to his father who was examining the beaten slave. "What happened?" he asked. 

Capsican opened his mouth to speak. "He was found outside the capital, beaten like that." 

"How?" 

Capsican sighed. "The king and the royal family, all that displease him are brutally beaten to death. The king isn't the sort of person who shows any mercy. The upper class are all the same," he spat. 

Goten looked over to Trunks. His expression was hard to read. His face was emotionless, yet he could see the pupils in his eyes trembling as he stared at the unconscious servant. 

Without a word the violet haired boy turned and left. 

Capsican watched as Trunks walked out towards the engineering room. He sighed. "There he goes again." 

Goku had seen the expression on the boys face. "Was he once a servant?" 

Capsican nodded. "We think so, we found him bashed outside the capital. Were pretty sure he must have worked there." 

Goku mouthed the word oh. 

Capsican continued. "He didn't even talk till two weeks after we found him, he's still pretty seldom at times." 

Goku looked at the servant and nodded. If Trunks had been bashed as bad as this guy was he couldn't blame the kid for being like he was. It at lest explained some of Trunks strange behaviour. Of course keeping everything bottled up inside wouldn't help. Maybe it would take a bit of time before Trunks would talk about his experience. 

Goten turned and followed after Trunks, there was something he had to ask him. 

  
  
Trunks was in the engineering room fixing the generator. Just from the look of it Goten knew he would never be able to figure something out as complex as it was. His friend must have possessed a large amount of skill if he was easily able to easily fix it. 

As if he had sensed Goten's presence Trunks opened his mouth to speak. "What do you want Goten?" he said it in a tone so cold it sent a chill down Goten's spine. 

Goten bit his lower lip. "Capsican said you used to work in the palace, is that true?" 

Trunks sighed and put the spanner he was holding down on the floor. He looked the Goten with his cold eyes. "Dose it matter?" 

Goten nodded. "Did you work in the palace?" he repeated the question. 

Trunks sighed yet again and returned his gaze to the machine. "Yes, I did." 

"What's it like there?" 

Trunks shuddered as if he was reluctant to answer Goten's question. "What about it?" 

"How are the slaves treated?" he noticed Trunk's reluctance to answer his questions. "Please Trunks, tell me." 

Trunks closed his eyes. Since Goten looked as if he was desperate he decided to answer his question. "Not too well Goten, slaves there are subject to a lot of abuse, the king doesn't hold any respect for the lower class, most slaves don't come out of that place alive." 

Goten bit into his lower lip. These were the words he preyed weren't true. "So it's horrible there for slaves." 

Trunks looked down at the ground and nodded. "Why do you ask?" 

Goten looked at Trunks while a thousand things ran through his mind. The palace was where his brother was. If Trunks words were true Gohan didn't stand a chance in that hell hole. 

Hie entire life Gohan had always looked out for him. Made sure he never got into trouble. Ever since he was young he had always looked up to his older brother, nothing had ever changed. If it weren't for Gohan Goten had no idea where he would have been now. To be completely honest he almost felt lost without him. 

"Trunks I need your help." 

Trunks looked at him confused. "What?" 

"You know the palace don't you." 

Trunks nodded. "Yes, but what are you talking about?" 

"I need to get my brother out of there." 

Trunks looked at him with utter shock. It was almost hard for him to believe that Goten would ask such a thing. He shook his head. "No way Goten, one I'm never going back there, two the idea is completely insane." 

Goten looked at him desperately. "Please Trunks your the only one I can trust." 

Trunks shook his head. "You don't know what it's like there, I despise everything about it." 

Goten sighed. "I'm sorry Trunks it's just that…Gohan's my older brother….. He always helped me out It's time I returned the favour." 

Trunks looked down at the ground out of guilt. Goten's entire expression screamed out for help. But no matter how desperate Goten looked, Trunks knew he could never help him. "I'm sorry Goten." 

Goten's face fell. He sighed. It seemed as if there was no hope for his brother at all. "That's fine Trunks, you didn't look like the sort of person who would help people," he turned and left. 

Trunks felt a pang of guilt. Goten was right, he wasn't the sort of person who would help people. Never in his life had he been. He gritted his teeth and turned back to the generator. Why should he help anyone? The only person he should look out for was himself. It Goten wanted his brother back he could go get him himself. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
Goten looked up at the shadows dancing across the ceiling of his room. It was about midnight or later. He couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes visions of Gohan getting beaten into a pulp flashed before them. He found it absolutely impossible to forget what Trunks had said. What he hated was the fact that he knew Trunks would never lie about a thing like that. 

His eyes flicked over to his father who was snoring away in his bed. It wondered him if Goku worried about Gohan. Ten years ago he would have gone to extreme lengths to get his son out of danger. Now it just looked as if he didn't care. 

Maybe Goku was like Trunks, both of them refused to talk about anything to do with themselves. Maybe his father was hurting deeper on the inside then Goten assumed. The only one who was ever able to make his father smile was his older brother. 

Goten turned his head as he heard a tapping sound on the window. Thinking it was nothing more than a tree he turned to look. 

He nearly had a heart attack as he saw Trunks standing outside. He quickly rushed to the window and pulled it open. 

Trunks smirked as noticed the shock in Goten's expression. "Good evening." 

Goten turned and made sure that everyone in his room were in fact asleep. "Trunks what the hell are you doing here?" 

Trunks sighed, his smirk disappeared. "I was thinking….. As much as I don't want to… You do in fact need my help." 

A wide smile appeared on Goten's face. "You'll help me rescue my brother?" 

Trunks nodded. 

At the speed of light Goten closed the window and went to get dressed. 

Trunks leaned against the wall outside and looked up at the stars. He didn't know why but he had this urge to help Goten. It seemed as if he missed his older brother dearly. Trunks had never had any siblings so he never knew what it was like to have a brother. But he could remember since he was little wanting one. 

He found Earth in the stars and stared at it. All the humans he had met so far had all raved on about what a beautiful place it had been. Every single one of them claimed they would some day find their way back. Trunks sighed. He knew that not one of those human slaves would make it back alive. 

He almost jumped as Goten leapt out the window and landed on the grass beside him. It wasn't hard to see that Goten was full of excitement. 

"Quit jumping around," Trunks hissed. "You'll wake everyone up." 

"Sorry," Goten apologised. 

"And hide your ki, you don't want anyone to pick you up on their scouter," he added. "This isn't going to be easy, you have to be really careful if you want to get your brother out." 

Goten looked at him confused. "Why do we have to hide our ki's, can't we just sneak in as servants, or go undercover, or something like that," he began to quickly ramble every possible way to get into the palace without the need to hide a ki. 

Trunks got off the wall and began walking away. "Because." 

  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Yes I know it's been the first update in a while. I actually wrote this chapter 5 months ago, I just never uploaded it. Looking back on it now that I've improved I can see a lot of ways to make it better. 

Anyway I sort of half wrote the next chapter, the only thing is I'm not really into writing about DBZ for a while so I'm going to have to force myself to finish it. I might possible be able to finish this story unlike my other one "The past is better Forgotten" (come to think of it I could probably go over it and fix it up a little) 

**Missq**


End file.
